


Sweet Cherry Pie

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Food Issues, Food Porn, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sobriety, Thanksgiving Dinner, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: "I’m laid out here, all strung up for you and dripping wetter than the goddamn turkey, and you’re honestly thinking about food right now?” Klaus demands.In which, Diego is determined to make sure a recently sober Klaus eats and gets over his food issues, Klaus is hungry for anything but and the family has to suffer through their sexual antics during Thanksgiving dinner.





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This should've been my first UA fan fiction, but it took me so long to write, that here we are with a belly kink, food porn, body positive mess that no one asked for our needed. Enjoy x

“This is so wrong...” Klaus whines, arching desperately into the contact as Diego devours the exposed column of his neck, tracing each shuddering swallow with his tongue.

Diego is silent, methodical as he carefully pulls his brother apart at the seams, his gentle touches strongly contrasted with the thick, wet sounds filling the room. Klaus’ frenzied monologue only adds to the heavy heat between them.

“Ooh...yes, ugh...when did you become so cruel, Diego? Cornering your own brother....oh, come on...before a cherished family meal? What would Grace think...ooh!"

Diego bites down on his throat with a warning growl and Klaus keens, body arching violently into the pain. His ministrations descend to Klaus collarbone, filling the jagged edges with saliva with thick, flat slurps.

“Knew talking about mother would....ah, ah, ah...get you going...”

Diego bites the tender part of his pec hard enough to draw blood now, clamping a hand roughly over Klaus’ mouth as he shrieks in genuine discomfort, muffling the sound as best he can.

“Stop it.” Diego's tone broaches no argument, pulling off completely to show that he’s deadly serious. Klaus nods once, sharp with obedience, and Diego removes his hand from his face. He wets his lips invitingly, touch starved even though it’s only been a couple of hours since they were last together.

When Diego has reduced him to a trembling wreck beneath him, come-fuck-me eyes huge and hands grabbing for him desperately, he claims him again with his body, pressing the length of his torso into him forcefully as he takes a sensitive nipple into his mouth. Moaning whorishly, with his blood well and truly up, Klaus’ one sided conversation begins to flow again as the sounds he’s emitting become dangerously louder, begging to be discovered by their siblings.

“Your bedroom manner leaves...ah... a lot to be desired...”

Diego pulls off again, playfully toying with the hard nub with the pad of his thumb as he entertains the fantasy of leaving him like this.

“Oh oh, no, no ...please don’t stop...” Klaus begs so prettily, knowing that his brother gets off on the reinforcement as much as the administration. 

Diego rewards him by moving to the neglected opposite side and tweaking it mercilessly. Klaus bolts upright reactively, tries at least, were it not for his brother’s arm shooting out to provide resistance, pulled deliciously as he strains.

“Yes, yes, yes, god Diego, when did you get so dirty? Was it some kind of...god...Police Academy initiation? Or did the streets make you this way...Christ on a cracker!” Klaus all but shrieks as Diego uses his body to hold the shaking form securely beneath, hoisting himself up on his elbows to abuse the sensitive shell of his ear.

They’re both fully dressed and their Sunday best clothes prepared for their family meal are completely wrecked under the force of their endless struggle. The fleeting image of Klaus creaming himself in his ridiculously tight pants from just this has Diego pausing for a second, clenching his fists into the bed sheets to collect himself. It’s almost embarrassing how strong the wave of arousal comes on, like being a teenager again, like he could come without even getting a hand on his dick.Klaus, all shark-like teeth, doesn’t miss this, ever the opportunist.

“Don’t.” Diego murmurs, only half meaning it behind his heavy eyelids. His best efforts to count back from one hundred are interrupted as Klaus giggles beneath him, clapping his hands cynically.

“What’s wrong? Is your conscience getting the better of you?” Klaus taunts, voice sing-song high, almost hysterical, “Taking advantage of your poor unsuspecting brother with your whole family in the same house...are you listening to me? Look at me!”

Diego inhales hard as Klaus grinds his pelvis impatiently up into him, the weight of their untouched cocks heavy between them. His eyes snap open as Klaus slaps him lightly in the face, bringing him back to himself in the most torturously satisfying way.His hand wraps around the smaller man’s throat and Klaus goes with it, snaking both hands around his as Diego squeezes testily, egging him on while his air supply isn’t completely cut off.

“That’s it...ooh...ooh! Tighter, yes! You’re a bad man, aren’t you? So...fucking...bad...what would Luther think if he walked in right now and sawwww....ahhh...you strangling me with your dick leaking cause you want it so bad...eeeee...choke me, please! I need it...”

Diego flinches as the bell for dinner rings shrilly throughout the house, feels trepidation shoot up his spine, even after all these years, at the call to action. Klaus is too far gone to care, pressing himself harder into the slackened fist encasing his neck.

“Ooh the master summons - dear departed Dad...putting our needs last even from the ground!” Klaus hisses, picking up the slack with his own vice like grip, smothering Diego’s., “Ignore it...come on, I’m so close, aren’t you? You know you want to...think of how much it would piss him off...skipping meal time...what you’re doing to me...under his roof...noooooooo!”

“Later.” Diego releases him back onto the bed unceremoniously, breathing hard as he stands, willing his erection away as he straightens his simple black dress pants. He’s already grateful he didn’t wear his usual leather garb. It’s hard enough, in every sense of the word, to get Klaus to behave as it is.

“Please, please, please!” Klaus whines petulantly, throws himself back into the mattress in frustration, thrashing about like a child out of sheer need, pleasure centres in his brain shot from years of abuse and instant gratification.

“Later.” Diego commands, firmer this time, pointedly working on fixing the buttons at the top of his black button up that have been clawed open, “Come on, the others will be waiting and no way is Luther getting to inhale all of Mum’s pot roast like last time.”

Klaus looks ridiculous in a shimmering silver tank top cut low to expose his chest, paired with his sprayed-on pants, entirely unsuitable for Thanksgiving dinner. His erection is as angry as his face and he’s going to pop a seam if he can’t get his shit together. He is completely unhinged and wildly out of place. It takes all of Diego’s considerable strength not to give in to his want to skip the entree and go straight to the main course between Klaus’ shaking thighs.

“I’m laid out here, all strung up for you and dripping wetter than the goddamn turkey, and you’re honestly thinking about food right now?” Klaus demands with an indignance that still manages to sound alluring. He pushes himself up onto his hands to further highlight his assets, the lean panels of his stomach flexing enticingly where his tank has ridden up.

“You’re such a brat.” Diego advances on him faster than Klaus can retreat, pushing him backwards and straddling his lap. Klaus mewls pathetically and Diego swallows the moan that follows when he captures his mouth to silence him. 

They stay like that for a few moments, grappling with each other lazily. Diego pulls off in a controlled motion, planting a final, almost chaste kiss against pursed lips. He caresses the side of Klaus’ face gently, and Klaus chases his touch with a frustrated huff.

“You need to eat. When was the last time you had a proper meal?”

“Yesterday.” Klaus spits back smartly. As he juts his chin out defiantly, the edges of his collarbone peak through his shirt, punctuating the statement.

“Coffee and a mouthful of Captain Crunch doesn’t count.” Diego counters, swallowing down his concern as he meets Klaus’ eyes again. 

Since getting sober, Klaus’ appetite has improved dramatically, but he still needs to be reminded on a daily basis to feed himself. Diego may or may not have made it his personal mission to ensure it.

“I can take care of myself...” Klaus protests hotly. The indignant gurgling of his stomach interrupts them both, basically a roar in the otherwise quiet space between them.

“Uh huh.” Diego smirks with a raised eyebrow, triumphant in his smugness and well aware of how it makes him look, how his effortless arrogance drives Klaus quietly crazy. He licks his lips and watches as Klaus’ eyes follow the motion, voice low and playfully seductive.

“You telling me you can’t smell that from here? Fresh vegetables from the actual ground? Home-made gravy?” Klaus’ eyes glaze over dreamily before flashing cautiously. It makes something ache deep inside Diego. Even after saving the world, secure with his family, the fear of letting his guard down is always present, self-preservation still at the forefront of his actions.

“I’m trying to watch my weight. Being junkie thin is still all the rage and sobriety isn’t great for my waistline.” Klaus purrs, freehand trailing distractingly to catch on the lip of his tank top, sparking hypnotically with the motion as he lounges onto his back.

Fuck he’s good. Diego stifles a groan as his thumb teases his partly exposed mid-section with expert effortlessness, taunting with the barest flash of pale skin. How he is basically presenting himself and Diego feels just as exposed is beyond him.

“Besides, if I can’t fit into these pants anymore, how am I going to compete with those assless leather chaps of yours?” Klaus coos, grinning cheekily as he props his lightly muscled arms behind his head, parting his legs invitingly like he can’t keep them closed.

The mocking is all it takes to break the spell and Diego fights the urge to roll his eyes, dismissively moving into kneeling. Klaus’ big mouth is his greatest asset and his downfall all in one.

“Don’t scowl at me like that! If I can’t shimmy into Allison’s collection of slutty teenage mini-skirts, you won’t want me anymore.” Klaus presses, too thick eyelashes fluttering innocently. It’s light and it’s in fun, but there’s something behind his laughter that’s slightly too forced. 

Diego doesn’t miss it and the previous irritation is placed with a surge of emotion that constricts his chest, burning with possessiveness and protectiveness. He channels it into action, grabbing Klaus roughly by his day-old stubble and biting his plush bottom lip, choosing his words carefully so his stutter doesn’t reveal how affected he is.

“Bullshit. You’re perfect.” He states, more aggressively than he needed to. He sees Klaus shrink away from it, disbelieving, and decides firmly that if he can’t tell him, he’ll show him. “Now, let’s go or Mom will come looking for us.”

“Surrounded by siblings with a lifetime of salvageable Daddy issues and I had to pick the Momma’s boy.” Klaus groans with an over dramatic sigh, darting off the bed and out of reach as Diego goes to swat at him. 

Diego’s on him before Klaus can slip out the door, slamming him hard into the wall and getting right in his face to make his point.

“If you eat up like a good boy, I’ll make it worth your while.” Diego promises savagely, licking the side of his face suggestively.Klaus shrieks and shoves him away giddily. 

Before he can get out of reach, Diego gives him a solid smack on the ass that sends him shooting off down the hallway like a firecracker, giggling wildly.

“Mommy, he’s hurting me!” Klaus’ shrill voice echoes down the hallway even after he’s gone.

Diego gives himself a second, revelling in the smacking sound that’s playing in a loop in his mind, before shaking it off and following his brother into the dining hall.

Their mother is unperturbed by their antics, showcasing her usual transfixed sunny demeanour as Diego leans in to kiss her cool cheek.

“Brothers.” Five barely lifts his head from his book to acknowledge their presence as Diego takes a seat next to him.

“You’re such children.” Luther chides from down the table, waving his fork at them less than maturely as Klaus careens into a seat across from the table from Diego, leaving a space for Ben between Luther and Allison.

“Says the grown man who just lost his virginity.” Diego quips back.“

What did you just say to me?” Luther bristles.

“You heard me, big boy.” Diego intones, cocking a single eyebrow in challenge as he calmly plays with his table knife, all the while never taking his eyes off Number One.

“Guys, for once, can we please not fight at the table?” Vanya asks from beside Five, her brown eyes huge with concern.

“It’s not my fault, he wouldn’t stop!” Klaus cries out desperately, masterful in his ability to turn the attention of the room on himself.

“That’s what safe words are for, honey.” Allison winks lasciviously from the opposite end of their side of the table, sparing Diego an amused glance before settling her gaze fondly on Klaus.

“That’s right...what was it again?” Klaus muses, rubbing his hand theatrically through his beard, before shrieking, “Oh...Daddy!”.

“Gross!”

“Language!”

“You’re sick...”

“Sometimes I wonder how I’m related to you all, then I remember I’m not, thank god!”

Grace blinks emptily as the siblings emit various noises of disgust and discomfort. Diego just rolls his eyes as Klaus snickers, eyes sparkling.

“That’s quite enough, boys!” Pogo booms from across the room, causing all conversation to shudder to a halt. Even seated on the couch, his presence is no less authoritative, “Do not make me enact the silence during meal times rule that your father was so fond of!”

“Yes, Pogo.”

“Sorry, Pogo.”

When Pogo nodded in acceptance of their apologies, the adopted siblings began to enjoy their meal. During Reginald’s tenure, meal times had been a formal, clinical affair, regarded as a necessity for survival and nothing more. He would be turning in his grave if he could see his charges now, attacking the contents of the table, filling the stuffy silence up to the rafters with their joking and chatter.

Five casually sipped at a glass of wine, trying and failing to appear disinterested when Vanya quietly questioned him about the mechanics of time travel. Allison picks daintily at her plate, filled with greenery, interjecting casually into Vanya and Five’s dialogue from across the table, her melodically laughter lighting up the room as her presence always does. Luther and Diego lunge across the table to dive for the turkey, playing a virtual tug of war with the helpless bird.

“Fight, fight, fight!” Klaus chants, banging his empty wine glass on the table as his brothers tussle, before turning sharply to the stare at the empty seat beside him, “Don’t act like you’re better than this, Ben!”

“Wait your turn, Diego! Stop being such an animal.” Luther complains. He nearly has the upper hand when Diego typically decides to play dirty for the advantage.

“You don’t need any more meat, fat boy. Leave some for the rest of us!” Diego growls, grabbing his knife from the table and stabbing it between Luther’s fingers in a motion that’s lightning quick.

“Unbelievable!” Luther cries, retreating the second his appendages are jeopardised.

“Loser.” Diego smirks triumphantly, tearing off a hunk of the breast before pointedly offering the skewered poultry across the table. 

“Klaus?”Plate largely empty, too enthralled in the interactions going on around him, Klaus opens his mouth to refuse.With the rest of the table enraptured in their own dialogue and not paying them any mind, it’s not hard for Diego to push the point.

“That wasn’t a question.” His domineering persona comes easily into play and Klaus’ open mouth gapes as he squirms in his seat at the command.

He knows Klaus thinks he’s clever, thinks Diego doesn’t have eyes on him at all times and won’t notice him cutting the salad on his plate into small pieces and pushing them around to create the illusion of fullness. How wrong he is.

“What if I want to save myself for dessert?” Klaus shoots back, lounging back in his chair with defiant ease. 

Diego knows without seeing that he’s getting off on this, challenging him in front of the others, probably spreading his thighs underneath the table cloth to ease the still unsatisfied ache there. 

It’s almost too easy. Diego stabs a too large portion of meat aggressively and shoves it into his mouth, chewing widely. It shouldn’t be sexy at all, but it has the intended effect. Klaus is paying attention to him now, eyes tracing his lips as he chews, following his throat convulsing as he swallows thickly.

“Honey, if you don’t shut up and put something in your mouth right now, ain’t nothing sweet coming for you.” Diego promises. His voice is dangerously low and soft, and he skewers his next bite with the same force to reinforce the threat.

Klaus splutters indignantly, goes to say something smart when Grace materialises at his side with a plate, the slightest trace of a frown marring her porcelain features.

“Is everything alright, my darlings?” She asks, hovering. Klaus is too busy gloating in Diego’s direction at the appearance of his defender. 

Never the quickest with words, Diego is cheering when he’s the first one to answer.

“He’s not eating, ma.” Diego drawls casually across the table, snorting at the highlight reel of emotions that flick comically across Klaus’ face, settling on irritation.

“Rat!” Klaus hisses in his direction.

“Brat.” Diego projects, grinning widely around a mouthful of food. It’s so easy to fall into their childhood banter here.

“Pig.” Luther mutters too loudly across the table and Diego resist the blinding urge to go for the carving knife sitting unattended in the middle of the table in front of his mother.

“Not with food in your mouth, Diego.” Their mother affirms Luther’s sentiment, chiding lightly. Diego complies with an apologetic nod, gulping down the contests in one go before sticking his tongue out cheekily. He’s sure his mother’s smile is warmer at the edges since Reginald’s passing, tinged with fondness. But it’s Klaus’ expression that interests him more. His green eyes are glazed over dreamily, lips parted like he’d salivate if they were in private.

“Klaus?” Diego chokes on his laughter, busying himself with eating again when Klaus starts out of his reverie. He turns to address their mother, rearranging his features to match his story.His thick eyes lashes flutter prettily, framing his too large eyes, brows slightly downcast. Allison might’ve been gifted with persuasion, but with his velveteen tone and effeminate features, Klaus is something else, a born con-artist.

“I’m just not feeling well, Mom,” Klaus sighs, placing a hand weakly on his chest, “Nausea from sobering up. It’s torture.”’

If Diego stops chewing when his eyes are drawn to his deliciously displayed collarbone, littered with small red blotches from their earlier activities, it was only for a second.

“Interesting.” Five quips from down the table. His wine bottle is predictably almost empty. “He seemed fine if the noises coming from Diego’s room before meal time were anything to go by.” Vanya punches him in the arm with measured force, a light warning in comparison to newly discovered strengthen.

“The only person I can hear making noise is you. Can someone get baby bro another bottle, maybe strap him in his high chair a little tighter?” Diego shoots back, grinning as Five’s entire physical form shimmers in irritation.

“Do I need to call time out?” Pogo calls from his place on the lounge. Everyone immediately quietens, on their Academy best-behaviour as they focus intently on their food.

“I understand dear, but your brother’s right. You need to put something in your belly so you’ll feel better.” Grace insists, reaching out to stoke Klaus’ hair affectionately.Klaus visibly leans into the contact, always chasing tenderness after a lifetime of neglect. 

Seeing them together makes Diego’s heart ache painfully in the best possibly way. He takes a large gulp of water before clearing his throat and schools his face, staring at Klaus expectantly.

“But-I-...fine.” Klaus concedes helplessly, taking the pro-offered plate with his head bowed in defeat.Grace smiles warmly before moving back to Diego’s side, placing a hand on his shoulder, which Diego covers briefly with his own.

“Thanks Mom.” He says softly, in the grateful tone he only reserves for her, before glancing over at Klaus who is spooning food into his plate with petulant slowness, “Gotta make sure he takes care of himself.”

“You’re a very good brother, Diego.” She returns, giving him a light kiss on the head before moving on. The praise lights him up like a live wire, tingling all the way down to his toes.

“No boners at the table.” Luther snorts into his food, before receiving a sharp elbow in the side for his troubles, “Ow - what the hell, Allison!”

“The way he is with Mom...I think it’s sweet.” Allison sighs wistfully. For a second her expression is almost sad but she recovers quickly, quirking a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Luther, daring him to argue. Luther drops his eyes back to his plate, shifting his huge shoulders uncomfortably before grunting non-commitally.

The closest thing to a companionable silence since the meal began is disrupted when Klaus snorts loudly, spraying mashed potato out of his mouth.

“Does she keep your balls in that locket you bought her, too?” Klaus laughs, too loudly, banging the table with his fist so the cutlery and glasses clink and rattle harmonically.When Luther gapes at him indignantly and Allison tries to suppress a smirk while looking affronted, Klaus raises his hand defensively, “goodbye” tattoo flashing as the sequins on his shirt catch the light.

“It was Ben, not me! I just thought it was too funny not to share...”

“Less talking, more eating.” Diego cuts him off impatiently, pointing a fork in his direction.

“Alright Dad, don’t get your panties in a twist. I thought I was the only one who could channel the dead, but Satan himself still manages to appear in mysterious ways, sheesh.” Klaus throws back, glowering as Diego blows him a kiss.

“Bread?” To avoid Diego murdering him brutally on the spot, Vanya sends the plate of food up the table in Klaus’ direction to help diffuse the situation. The rest of the siblings take the hint and begin sharing the food around.

“You could at least offer it to Ben!” Klaus comments when he begins to become inundated with plates faster than he can pile the food on. He begins depositing them onto the spare spot beside him, before addressing the empty chair.

“Well I know you can’t eat it, but doesn’t the acknowledgement count for something? It doesn’t cost anything to have manners...oh shut up, no one can hear you anyway.” Klaus grumbles, beginning to cut up his food savagely.

Smiling to himself as the others do at the conversation, Diego is beyond pleased when Klaus begins to genuinely fill up his plate with the assortment of dishes. He begins tentatively, nibbling carefully and leaving time after each bite for his stomach to process the food, a resistance built up from years of sobriety, relapse, recovery, repeat.Never able to handle silence for long, Klaus pauses to re-engage with their invisible brother.

“Fine, fine, fine. I’m sorry for snapping at you...what? Hangry is not a thing, Ben! Stop trying to be relevant, you’re dead, man! Anyway, I’m sorry. Cheers.” Klaus raises his glass of water, clinking the one sitting dormant on the table enthusiastically.

When he begins to eat properly, it’s a sight to behold and Diego can’t help but reminisce as he crunches on his vegetables.

Growing up, the boys were competitive in all elements, even when it came to eating. The game became even more fun in attempting to avoid their father’s detection, when Luther objected to anything that would get on their father’s nerves, naively thinking he cared enough to dissuade them against anything that would pit them against each other.The siblings all used to race to the table as soon as the bell for meal time rang through the halls. The others ran out of obedience, but the boys would always run in an unspoken agreement that the first one there would get the best cut of meat.

As expected, the lion’s share of the victories were claimed by Number One and Two. The biggest even at a young age, Luther would block passageways with his size and use his strength and determination to hold the others back. Diego was unnaturally quick, able to bend around corners agilely before the others could even get a foothold. On top of this, he was ruthless and not above pushing his smaller siblings over to secure top spot.But Klaus was in it to win it too. What he might’ve lacked in size and speed, he made up for in cunning, scrappiness and heart.

Klaus would claim his victories by using his other sibling’s gifts to his advantage, baiting Luther and Diego into an argument so they’d be too busy tussling to notice he’d slipped ahead of them, coercing Allison into telling them that the time had been moved with her convincing tongue. On one memorable occasion, he even gripped onto Five (who was excluded along with Ben and his Horror because of course they’d win every time) just as he was about to teleport, leaping off him as soon as they appeared to claim the win.

“Cheater!” Luther would yell accusingly, expecting to be listened to as the leader of their group.

“I-it’s n-not f-fair!” Diego hissed, hands clenching for the knives he had been forbidden to bring to meal times thanks to temperamental outburst like this one. Unable to form the words in his irrational anger, he complained bitterly to their mother in hushed, broken sentences as she stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend his irritation.

“Losers!” Klaus teased, offering all sorts of obscene gestures that were nowhere near appropriate for his age.

Ego driven Number One and Number Two could never conceive that their runt of a younger brother was capable of competing with them. But the times when Klaus won were always Diego’s favourite memories.

Where Luther and Diego would use the excuse to gloat and assert their dominance, taking their time choosing smugly, Klaus always used shared the spoils benevolently.He would offer the first cut to Ben with a fist-bump as if their victory was shared, then to whomever had been his accomplice. The ladies followed with a wink or subtle compliment. Vanya was always so grateful to be included and Klaus was always extra nice to Allison for all the times he’d steal her make-up and clothes. The boys came last, finally picking his own piece before offering it to Five, then Diego and Luther in that order, who glowered pathetically.

“Are you alright, darling?” The cool weight of his mother’s hand on his shoulder brings Diego back to himself.

“W-what?” Diego stutters, feeling hot under the collar as his speech falters in surprise.

“Need to watch those head shots at the gym, Diego. Mom asked if you were done five minutes ago.” Luther supplies helpfully, attempting to conceal any real concern in his voice with the joke.

“Bite me.” Diego snaps childishly, before turning to their mother with a softer expression.

“Save that talk for the bedroom, big boy. I might get jealous!” Klaus whistles with lewd appreciation across the table. He’s reclining in his chair comfortably, hands braced gently around his middle.

Diego spares a quick glance to inspect his plate. It’s blessedly empty, the morsels remaining conveying that he’s actually ingested something. This combination of factors catches Diego off guard. His stomach twists at seeing Klaus so content, his earlier embarrassment transforming into a different kind of heat altogether, pooling low and urgent in his abdomen.

“Some of us are trying to enjoy our meal, Klaus!” Five exclaims as Diego does his best to collect himself. Despite his general brashness, his tipsy smirk betrays that he’s not really bothered as Vanya giggles happily beside him, “If I wanted to be surrounded by animals, I would’ve stayed in the future.”

“And instead your here, logging quality family time! Love you too, bro.” Klaus grins in that maddeningly way that makes it impossible to hate him, before turning his gaze attentively back to Diego. His eyes narrow perceptively, always so irritatingly attuned to sensitive changes in his brother’s mood.

“Sorry, Mom. I’ve got it. Let me help you.” Diego ignores him, attempting to focus on a practical task to keep the uncomfortable onslaught of feelings at bay.

“Nonsense, nothing makes me happier!” Grace’s grip is superhuman in its firmness, willing him to remain seated. Diego is quietly grateful and horrified at the same time, unsure if he could stand in his suddenly compromised state.

Since when did he get his chub on for sentiment’s sake?

Always picking up changes in the energy in the room, a by-product of his powers, it’s like Klaus can sense the shift.

“Feeling alright there?” Klaus enquires innocently. He slips lower in his seat, tongue poked out in concentration as he partially disappears under the table.

“Shit!” Diego curses quietly, gripping the edge of the table harshly to prevent himself from jumping out of his chair when he feels something caressing the inside of his calf muscles. He’s glad his siblings have gone back to their own conversations as the unmistakably bare foot begins toe walking torturously up to stroke his inner thigh.Whoever decided that they should downsize to a regular sized table for meal times to break down the previous hierarchy now they’ve come back together as a family is both a genius and public enemy number one right now. 

Diego tries valiantly to control his body’s increasingly undesirable response to the touch.

“You okay, Di? You seem...tense....” Klaus purrs, voice sinfully soft as he rubs slow circles into Diego’s pant leg, burning through the fabric with the warm, rhythmic attentions.

“M-m-fine.” Diego manages, wishing he could keep his shit together enough to be threatening, but finding his tongue suddenly way too thick in his throat. 

“Y-you?”“Despite being basically force fed against my will by particularly overbearing members of my family... I feel pretty damn good.” Klaus hums, pink lips pursing invitingly as he smirks.

For someone gifted with the ability to not take in air for extended periods, Diego experiences a sensation close to breathlessness when Klaus’ toes brush tentatively against his straining groin. 

“Yeah?” Diego grunts, fighting to keep his tone neutral. Klaus’ murky green eyes sparkle at the discovery, impossible wide in their charcoal rims. 

“Yeahhh, baby. Aren’t you proud of how good I cleaned up? Didn’t even get sick this time.” Klaus’ mouth runs away with him easily, gaze focused intent on Diego’s face as he tries desperately to keep his expressions under control. His tone is breathy as he deceptively locates the region under Diego’s balls, slipping his toes underneath and beginning to bounce lightly once he’s situated.

“Good boy.” Diego affirms dryly, biting his lip to suppress a moan threatening to spill out when Klaus preens underneath the praise. He swallows hard as Klaus scoots closer, his opposite foot following the first as it wraps itself around Diego’s opposite calf, holding him in place.

“I think I overdid it a little though...” The slightest flicker of doubt darkens Klaus’ features, almost halts his movement as he chews his too bitten lips, contemplates the plate in front of himself consciously.

“Don’t.” Diego shakes his head vigorously and both of them know it has nothing to do with Klaus fondling him under the table less than a metre away from the rest of their family.“Be nice. Please?” 

It’s almost begging and Diego can’t bring himself to give a shit. He can take any amount of torture, mental or physical, but he can’t handle Klaus self-mutilating, letting his own inwardly directed unkindness damage himself anymore when he’s come so far from breaking his old self destructive habits.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...” Klaus relents understanding, softening for just a second before his cheekiness returns, surveying the damage that’s he’s doing to Diego with satisfaction.It drives Diego insane that despite his confident public persona, his carefully constructed efforts to create a reputation as a hard man, that Klaus knows exactly how to hit him right where it hurts. As if sensing his thoughts, Klaus bounces his toes more harshly, almost painfully against Diego’s now aching balls, lighting up as Diego fights to not physically writhe away from the contact.

“So, have I been good enough for a reward?” Klaus’ shit eating grin is poorly concealed with his hands folded temporarily in front of his face. He moves to rest his head on his chin, clearly lapping up the stranglehold he has on Diego.“Is Diego okay?” Vanya asks Five, peering past him at Diego with concern.

“Do not engage.” Five warns, patting her arm in an uncharacteristic display of affection before going back to arguing with Luther about the best method to collect matter samples on the moon.

“Hmmm?” Klaus questions when a response isn’t forthcoming. Diego is busy internally cursing his impractical need to always wear tight clothes as his dick rubs torturously against his dress pants.Klaus responds unfavourably to his lack of attentiveness. He rolls his entire foot from the base of the ankle, cupping, lifting and holding the entirety of Diego’s package in one smooth motion.

Diego chokes and covers the sound with a loud cough as the rest of his siblings turn to look briefly at him before going back to ignoring them. He doesn’t miss the sparkling amusement in Allison’s hazel eyes, red lips quirked with fond amusement.

“Sure have, baby.” Diego nearly growls out his response, arousal and frustration building frantically, suspended in the strange space between discomfort and pleasure. He takes a second to swipe at the perspiration suddenly beading on his forehead.“So we’re staying for dessert?” Klaus clarifies just to irritate him. He wets his lips in anticipation, batting his thick eyelashes just right and Diego’s dick jerks, hard.

“Do I look like I’m going anywhere?” Diego grunts in annoyance, breathing out hard through his nose, slamming his eyes closed for a second as his dick throbs again. He feels pre-come gush out and regrets not wearing underwear, preparation for the activities to follow backfiring disastrously.

“I think you’re right where I want you,” Klaus nods, thick eyebrows waggling cockily. He shifts a little in his seat as Diego opens his eyes finally. He does his best not to think about Klaus’s body responding to their clandestine under-the-table activities.

“Ooh...” Klaus groans suddenly, grimacing as he halts his taunting unexpectedly. He straightens a little, his foot relieving Diego from its submission hold. He folds in on himself slightly, nose scrunching slightly in genuine discomfort.

“You okay?” Diego asks sharply, his own irritation disappearing as he straightens alertly.Klaus waves him off with his hands, beckoning for him to remain still. He’s quiet as he works through whatever sensation he’s experiencing.

“Talk to me.” Diego demands with low urgency, untended dick completely forgotten as his mind races through the possibilities. Having come clean only weeks earlier without the assistance of pharmaceuticals, the side effects of weaning himself off the various substances have a habit of appearing randomly and viciously. He plots the quickest route to the nearest bathroom or bedroom in his head. Hell, he’ll carry Klaus to the sink if they don’t have enough time.

“Gimme a sec...” Klaus requests, and it’s clearly an effort so Diego complies, despite his instincts begging him to act.Klaus twitches as his abdomen gives a small heave. As his throat spasms, he covers his mouth with his hand reflexively, clearly expecting the worst.The loud belch that follows forcefully surprises both of them.

“Pardon me!” Klaus apologises to the table, though the rest of his siblings hardly seems to mind. If they take turns glancing at him long enough to check that’s his nausea hasn’t returned in an almost comically unintentional rotation, they don’t make a show of it.He turns back to Diego with an almost embarrassed hand on his throat, covering the subtle blush that is spreading attractively from his neck down his exposed collarbone.

“That was impressive.” Diego grins widely. If he hasn’t been so concerned about Klaus’ wellbeing, he’s pretty sure his dick would’ve popped a seam in his pants at the noise alone and that’s different.God he’s a sick puppy.

“Phew, wasn’t sure which way that was going to go for a second!” Klaus admits, his relieved sigh followed with a giggle, relaxing again as he leans back in his chair again, “I’m not sure dessert is the best idea...”

“Less air means more room.” Diego disagrees. He wishes that he could see Klaus’ lower half properly, the table cutting off his view.Klaus responds by shielding another smaller burp with his hand and oh fuck yeah, this is new and Diego is completely down for it.

“Come on, I’m completely stuffed!” Klaus wheedles, hands moving to his obviously tender midsection. Diego basically has to pick his jaw up off the table at that choice of phrasing.

“Nah, you can take it.” Diego re-assures him, feeling his eyes darken lustily, suddenly speaking in his bedroom voice. Klaus doesn’t miss it, eyes widening a fraction before glazing over, reflecting his desire back at him.

The heated moment is interrupted when their mother begins to place the first of numerous sweets in front of them. Her face is positively radiant. This has always been one of her greatest joys, making the children’s favourites, seeing their faces light up during the mundanity of meal time.

“Irish coffee, please.” Five asks while sipping slowly on a sweet port. Vanya shakes her head at him but just smiles, nibbling at a sponge cake. 

“You’re such an old man!” Allison teases between delicate bites from a selection of macaroons, making fun of Luther’s banal choice of plain biscuits.

“Oh, sorry we all haven’t had private caterers feeding us gourmet delicacies from around the world, princess!” Luther cackles back, pretending to cower when she punches him hard in his sizeable arm, “Can your delicate constitution even handle home cooking anymore?”

“What can I get you, Ben?” Klaus asks the empty chair as the final plates begin filtering out, grabbing a bowl of chocolate pudding and setting it on the placeholder, shoving a spoonful into his mouth and swallowing thoughtfully, “Did I tell you about the time I waxed my ass with this stuff? Oh, you saw that...my bad...”

“You’re disgusting.” Diego snorts, unable to hide his amusement. Klaus continues to dig into the pudding messily, any previous concerns about his digestion clearly cast aside.

“Please! You wouldn’t have me any other way, you little freak.” Klaus scoffs, as he licks the spoon clean. Noticing that Diego is still watching intently, he makes a show of paying particular attention to its circular head, tongue protruding with obscene, overdone strokes.Diego feels his dick beginning to show interest again, spreading his thighs to ease the ache as Klaus begins to effectively deep throat the length of the spoon at the table.

“Ugh - mmmmmm....” Klaus moans, closing his eyes ecstatically. He pulls of the metal with a cold pop and drops it in favour of running his fingers around the inside of the glass.“Fuck.” Diego groans, fisting his clenched hands at the top of his thighs as Klaus indelicately begins smearing his chocolate covered hand over his mouth.

“Shouldn’t we say something?” Vanya asks the others weakly as the display of sexual indecency continues in front of them like there’s no one else present in the room.

“It’s a little overkill, even for us, but shouldn’t we be supporting them?” Allison intones passionately, as the rest turn to face her. 

“They’ve both recently lost someone really close to them. If this is their way of coping, who are we to judge?”Luther nods, naturally taking on the responsibility. “Okay, I’ll let it go a little longer, but if Pogo comes in, show’s over.”

“50 bucks says they mount the table before the plates are cleared.” Five wagers, looking around for any takers.

“You’re on. Diego would never disappoint Grace like that.” Luther disagrees, dwarfing his smaller brother’s hand to seal the deal.

“Leave them alone, jerks!” Allison chides, reaching up to smack Luther upside the head. Five’s snickering is cut short when he’s lightly back handed for his troubles.“The things Ben must’ve seen...” Vanya trails off, partially wistful and partially horrified as she looks at Ben’s empty chair.

“Think we’ve spooked them enough?” Klaus mouths around sucking off his fingers, slurping loudly.

Diego winks, not trusting himself to speak right away. It’s all a bit of fun to irritate their more prudish brothers and sisters, but it’s becoming harder and harder for Diego to hide how much he’s enjoying their little game.Klaus has the decency to remove his hand and wipe his face with a napkin when Grace re-appears with a dish in hand next to Diego.

“So good, Mommy.” He coos sweetly and Diego’s care boner nods approvingly, “Ben says thanks as well.”

“This is delicious, Mom. Thank you.” Diego agrees.

“Well I hope you’ve saved room for your favourite, Diego. I made it fresh this morning, just the way you like it. The crust is still hot.” Grace smiles lovingly.

“Why does Diego get special treatment? Shouldn’t she be programmed to treat us all equally?” Luther grumbles, biting into another biscuit with unnecessary force.

“You might have been Dad’s favourite, and mine, but we all know who Mum’s Number One is.” Allison rolls her eyes at him, kissing him on the cheek and delighting in the blush that colours the tips of his ears pink.“You really shouldn’t have.” 

Smelling the almost sickly-sweet contents before he can even see what’s in the dish, Diego’s stomach growls appreciatively.

“Nonsense. You kid’s work so hard to make sure the world is safe, make sure each other are safe. You deserve something sweet every once in a while.” His mother’s porcelain skin seems to almost radiate for a second with happiness as she deposits the cherry pie on Diego’s plate.

Diego chokes on any possible response, nodding warmly in thanks as he looks at her. She kisses Diego on the head rigidly before heading back towards the kitchen.

“Oh, hell yes.” Diego groans to himself, basically salivating as he makes the first cut through the golden crust. He inhales deeply, breathing in the savoury scent of pastry contrasting perfectly with the sweetness of the blood red cherries.

It’s typical of their upbringing that the interest of the collective is suddenly centred on Diego’s plate.

“Sharing is caring, Diego!” Luther singsongs from down the table.

“Don’t make me cut you, monkey boy.” Diego warns him, wrapping a forearm possessively around his plate like its precious.“How about for me?” Allison sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes alluringly.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Try your rumour shit on me and see what happens to you.”

Vanya opens her mouth to interject, no doubt at his threats, and Diego cuts her off.“Next.”

“You could totally grab it for me, Five. Help a brother out!” Luther asks.

“I could, but I won’t cause I don’t care.” Five intones flatly.

“Hey!” Diego shouts when Five stabs the slice he’s just portioned onto his plate with his knife a second later with an efficiency that he would approve of if he wasn’t so pissed.“

Don’t be a dick.” Five replies shortly, before depositing the piece on a speechless Vanya’s plate.

“Stop gaping and start eating before he stabs me and gets blood on your pie.” The shorter sibling directs as he goes back to sipping at his alcohol-laced coffee.Vanya smiles at him gratefully, before obediently picking up her fork.

“Asshole. Next person to try gets carved the fuck up.” Diego mutters more to himself than anyone, spooning a forkful into his mouth.He’ scarcely had the chance to savour the first bite when he feels Klaus staring at him expectantly. He glances upward sharply to see his brother pining with his best puppy dog eyes on display.

“Can I help you?” Diego deadpans, doing his best to pin Klaus with a withering stare and knowing it only comes off as fondly irritated at best.

“Please sir, I want some more!” Klaus cries theatrically, plate outstretched.

“You’re so lucky you’re hot.” Diego rolls his eyes before dividing out a quarter and depositing it onto Klaus’ plate. He knows it’s a quote but the sir is a deliberate touch he’s not going to acknowledge here.

“Don’t forget all the dick stuff we do together! That has to count for something.” Klaus winks saucily.

“Using sex in exchange for pie? You really are shameless.” Diego smirks.

“Only for your pie. And watch it, it’ll cost you extra to talk to me like that, big man.”

“Mmmm.” Diego murmurs in response, spooning another mouthful. He subtly reaches his free hand underneath the table to readjust himself, palming his swollen crotch in the process. It feels like they’ve been here for hours and it’s starting to show in his decreasing ability to control himself.

Just when he thinks he’s finally going to get to enjoy his pie in peace, Klaus has picked up Ben’s plate and shoved it in Diego’s direction. His own pie sits untouched in front of him.

“More?” Diego can feel the scar in the side of his face begin to throb impatiently.

“Really.”

“It’s for Ben!” Klaus implores as if the empty seat next to him is being severely neglected.If he ever needed confirmation that this thing between them meant more than just fucking, closer to love than anything else he’s ever experienced, Diego knows it in this moment.

Giving up another quarter of his pie for their resident ghost, who had about a million allergies and would’ve run away from the preservatives in the crust alone howling, is beyond Diego’s regular capacity for giving.

“Fanks.” Klaus sprays a mouthful of crumbs having just shoved half a piece into his mouth with his hands.Diego can’t even be annoyed, fork hovering mid stab as he watches Klaus’ eyes flutter shut appreciatively. The enjoyment there isn’t just for show as he chews thoroughly, swallowing thickly. The pale column of this throat bulges with the effort, gorgeously swollen.

“Easy. It’s not like it’s going anywhere.” Diego murmurs, just for something to say, licking his lips subconsciously before abandoning his fork and following suit with his hands.

“But it tastes so good.” Klaus groans around another huge bite, pink tongue swiping out to capture the juice running freely down his chin.Diego has never wanted to lick his face so badly, work his way down to his ridiculously sharp collarbones, inhale the dark patch of hair leading down to his hips and devour his cock...

“Yeah, it does.” He agrees, before attacking his own plate with a vengeance. He needs to distract himself from watching Klaus eat and his own spiralling thoughts.

“If you guys are having some sort of competition, you could at least involve the rest of us!” Luther calls, clearly hurt at not being included as the two inhale the contents of their plates. Allison pauses in her conversation with Vanya to shake her head despairingly at her brother’s antics.

Diego doesn’t let up his pace, just gives him the finger. The idea of gorging himself on something so bad for him goes against everything he usually stands for, but he’ll do anything to get away from the table and tear Klaus’ ridiculous sparkly top to shreds, anything to get his fingers into the parts of his thighs straining against those string up pants right fucking now. Switching his plate out for Ben’s, Klaus must notice his urgency because he pauses for a second to watch Diego chow down.

“What happened to ‘my body is a temple’? Here I was under the assumption that your diet was limited to protein shakes and egg whites.” Klaus teases lightly. He sits back for a second to watch Diego, smiling lazily, fascinated to see him consume something that’s consistency couldn’t be described as liquid.

“I’ll work it off. My abs aren’t going anywhere, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Diego smirks back. He leans back for a second, lifting his shirt to expose his well-defined mid-section. His belly is definitely distended, the rich ingredients and large quantity pushing him to the uncomfortable side of full, but he could care less when it makes Klaus look at him like that, like he’s starving for something only Diego can satiate.

“If you put on a few pounds, I’d still throw you a pity fuck.” Klaus shoots back dismissively as he continues eating, well into the second plate now. Down the table Five snorts into his coffee as Diego stills before sitting bolt upright.

“Excuse me?” Diego asks in a warning tone, any trace of humour disappearing from his voice as he pins Klaus with his stare.It must be the over stimulation from all the interaction, the relaxed atmosphere or the sugar high, but Klaus knows better than to talk to him like that in front of everyone.

“What do you mean it was inappropriate?” Klaus scoffs with an easy laugh, looking to Ben’s place before he glances back to Diego, “Pretty sure you heard me.” He continues eating without missing a beat, clearly misreading the situation and failing to register the dangerous edge to Diego’s voice. 

“Say it again.” Diego demands, voice slightly too aggressive as he stands, slamming his palms onto the table.

Vanya squeaks apprehensively and the glassware at the table trembles with her sudden reaction. Allison quietens her with a calming look before putting a halting hand on Luther to hold him back from rising to stand as Diego had. 

“Should we intervene?” Five asks, never the best with social cues.

Luther goes to open his mouth, but Allison interrupts him.

“They’re fine. It’s a lover’s tiff. Stand down, all of you.” Allison instructs. Even without the rumour attached, there is no room for interpretation and the rest of the family go back to awkwardly finishing their meals. Grace begins to clear the table around them, humming, unperturbed.

“I said if you were a little chubbier… I’d still fuck you…?” Klaus replies, kohl framed eyes enlarging and tone wavering in confusion as Diego stares him down with thunderous intensity.

“Thanks for dinner everyone, it’s been real!” Diego calls to the rest of his siblings in a lighter tone that definitely doesn’t reflect the stone-cold gaze he has trained on Klaus, who is practically squirming in his seat under his attentions, “Let’s go, Klaus.”

“But I’m not finished!” Klaus whines, dropping his fork with a bratty clatter for emphasis.

“Okay, okay, geez!” Diego doesn’t even need to take a step in his direction before Klaus is bolting out of his chair.

“Thanks for the catch-up guys,” Klaus addresses the rest of the table as he slinks by Diego, flashing his goodbye tattoo humourlessly, “Now if you hear sounds like someone being strangled in Diego’s room later, I’m either being murdered in cold blood or climaxing! Enter at your own risk!”

Diego literally growls in warning as Klaus exits faster than any of the rest of their siblings have ever seen him move as a chorus of groans follows them both down the hall. 

“To Klaus.” Five raises a toast as the remaining members of the Academy glance at him in horror, “Let’s hope Diego is just going to ‘slay that dick’, or whatever the kids say these days.”

*

They’ve hardly made it inside the threshold when Diego starts tearing off Klaus’ clothing with his bare hands.

Klaus mewls helplessly as a few of the sequins are torn from his singlet as it’s yanked mercilessly over his head, littering the floor with glitter as they scatter, yelping as his bare thighs are squeezed brutally together.

He doesn’t expect it when Diego shoves him hard in the chest, causing him to topple back onto the bed. Even as he attempts to squirm up towards the headboard, Diego has clawed his fingers into his leggings, dragging them down effortlessly before tossing them aside to the floor.

Grabbing a pillow to cover himself, Klaus plays at bashfulness perfectly, sitting back prettily on his haunches as he takes in his lover standing before him.

He makes quite a sight when he’s all riled up like this, does Diego - chest heaving beneath the infuriatingly modest black turtleneck, brown eyes dangerously dark. The dent that the curve of his cock is imprinting in the front of his too tight trousers looks like it could be weaponised in its own right.

Klaus licks his lips hungrily, subconsciously flicking his hips forward to grind against the pillow before remembering he’s meant to be playing at subservience for his earlier digression.

Diego levels him with a hard stare as he gets back into the spirit of their game, pouty lips trembling as ready tears spring into his eyes.

“Please, Daddy... I didn’t mean...” Klaus tries, big, beautiful eyes mistily imploring for forgiveness.

“Shut up.” Diego cuts him off sharply, making no move towards him or to join him in his nakedness, “Take your underwear off and if I catch you touching yourself, you can cry yourself to sleep with that boner.”

When Klaus squirms uncomfortably, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threaten to fall, heat spreading down his body at the deliciously dismissive treatment.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Diego cocks an eyebrow lazily and Klaus lets out a strangled sob as he begins to palm himself through his pants, lazily heavy strokes interspersed with hard presses of his palm into the thickening length of his dick.

“I’m sorry...just...please...” Klaus moans, voice already wrecked as he takes in the sight of Diego teasingly working himself up in front of him, thighs shaking with the effort of remaining still, white knuckles contrastingly with the dark pillow as he holds onto it for dear life.

“Drop the pillow.” Diego demands, snapping open his pants and shedding them smoothly. Klaus’ already blown pupils swallow up the entire orbs of his eyes as he drinks in the bare expansive of flesh.

It’s almost overwhelming - creamy, soft skin offsetting the dark knot of hair that frames the mouth-watering curve of his cock peeking out from beneath the lip of his sweater. Only Diego could be half naked like this without looking ridiculous - in-control of his arousal, devastating in the commanding masculinity of his presence yet breathtakingly beautiful.

Klaus wants so badly to obey, to drop to his belly and crawl across the covers in the perfect display of submission, but a sharp pain in his abdomen causes him to clutch the pillow tighter to himself.

“Oh fuck, Diego, can’t...” Klaus gasps, curls bouncing wildly as he shakes his head in refusal. He’s squirming visibly, a maddeningly attractive blush spreading from his cheeks down to the peaks of his exposed nipples.

“That was an order.” Diego states firmly, still standing and hiding his interest behind a mask of indifference. He could smell something wasn’t right from a mile off, but he’s willing to let it play out in front of him if Klaus isn’t vocal enough about stopping.

“I don’t...” Klaus whimpers, eyes downcast as fat tears sliding down the high peaks of his cheek bones. The pillow is pressed protectively against him and he grinds against it, almost involuntarily, betrayed by his own arousal.

“Come on baby,” Diego coos, trying for a softer tact as he kneels on the edge of the bed, “Wanna see you.”

Klaus shakes his head again, still defiant but control well and truly beginning to slip as his movements become more insistent.

“Don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what? I’ll go first.” Diego promises, bracing his thighs as he reaches back to pull his sweater over his head and tossing it aside, smirking smugly to himself when Klaus follows the entire strip show open mouthed and panting.

“You wanna touch me baby?” Diego asks, already knowing the answer, running a hand down his own chest experimentally, watching his nipples harden as his fingers trail downwards.

He smiles in spite of himself when he takes in the view of his own stomach. His abs are still pronounced but pop out against the gentle curve of his bloated belly. It’s definitely a little uncomfortable, a byproduct of eating more richly than his spares diet normally allows for. But Diego is nothing if not adaptable, and as his hypnotically traces new gentle swell of roundness where there should be flat, he knows he can work it to his advantage.

“Sure you still wanna fuck me when I look like this?” Diego teases, thrusting his hips forward and bracing his thighs so his belly juts out more exaggeratedly, emphasising his newly found curves.

His hands continue to confident roam the expanse of his torso, sweeping up to push his pecs together tantalisingly before running down to the sensitive underside, muscles near his ribs rippling as he dips down to pay extra attention to the taut bulge where the newly formed lip of his belly meets the dark trail of his pubic hair.

The press of his hands feel wonderful against the uncomfortable bloat, and he cracks his neck deliciously at the sensation, exposing his throat to Klaus’ ravenously wandering eyes.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier.” Klaus manages weakly, lips parted and obscenely wet as he defiantly refers to his seemingly flippant comments about Diego putting on a few pounds. He openly whines when Diego’s band drops to slap his angrily leaking cock against the swell of his lower abdomen.

“Neither was I.” Diego growls, pinning Klaus to the spot with the heat of his stare, lusty heavier in his gaze than his hand on his dick, “I want to see you, regardless of what state you’re in. Now.”

After an eternity, Klaus lowers the pillow, dropping his head with it as Diego stroke on his own desperate hard dick falters, eyes widening as he takes in the sight before him.

Klaus’ stomach has nearly doubled in size, painfully swollen from the combination of eating too well and too quickly after years of neglect. The curve begins from just under his still painfully visible ribs, protruding down to be neatly framed by the sharp juncture of hip bones.

Drinking in the sight, Diego’s hungry faze drops lower and he groans visibly when the curled trail of Klaus’ pubic hair leads him down to his underwear, still very much in place. He’s wearing Diego’s favourite thong, simple and thick and black (he has a thing for the 80’s look, okay?). He’s worn it high on his hips the way he knows Diego loves, but the fullness of his stomach has made the usually comfortable piece of clothing look painfully constricting, cutting angry red lines into the soft, sensitive skin.

Klaus looks for all the world like he’s a second away from coming or crying and Diego has to grab his dick hard to stop from following suit.

“Why are you hiding from me, baby?” Diego all but moans, surprised from his own desperation, licking his lips as the words fall invitingly from his lips.

“I look...” Klaus begins, voice already venomous with self loathing.

Diego cuts him off at the pass, unable to hold back anymore as he surges forward and covers Klaus’ surprised, parting mouth with his own and forcing him onto his back. The kiss is bruising and possessive and by the time they break apart for air, both men are panting hard.

“You look full, baby boy.” Diego coos softly, hands, leaning down to capture Klaus’ mouth one more time, “It looks so fucking good on you.”

The noise that tears itself from Klaus’ throat as Diego hovers above him and begins to run his hands gently over the roundness of his belly is torn between a moan and a cry of pain. His thighs are shaking and his breath is laboured as his chest heaves with the effort of remain still under Diego’s devious hands.

“It hurts.” Klaus hiccups, a broken, stuttering sound. Diego slots his leg between Klaus’ thighs and he begins grinding up into it helplessly, throwing his head back prettily as Diego laves his attentions on the gentle underside of his lower abdomen.

“Your dick or your tummy?” Diego asks, unable to help himself when Klaus whines wordlessly back. He doesn’t seem to know what he wants, pushing in Diego’s hands while pulling back, nodding at both.

His belly gurgles loudly enough to interrupt their conversation, and Diego pauses, ignoring his own neglected dick as he glances at Klaus seriously.

“Do you feel sick?”

Klaus shakes his head, tiny, forceful movements, green eyes blissfully hazy even as they’re shrouded with tears.

“Do you need me to stop?” Diego clarifies and signs loudly when Klaus shakes his head again, pressing his fingers lightly into the taut flesh.

“Need you to use your words, pretty boy.”

Klaus opens his mouth to respond as his stomach gurgles violently again, and before he can even react, belches loud and deeply, the sound bouncing off the rafters in the otherwise silent room.

“Oh my god!” He clamps a hand over his mouth as Diego stares down at him wide eyed, almost shaking in his embarrassment. He’s so worried that he misses the way that Diego spurts pre-come wetly onto his thigh, has to grab himself hard at the base to stop himself from losing it all together. When he tries to respond again, he hiccups wetly, tears forming in his eyes he tries to get the word out.

“I’m s-ick-sorry Die-ick...” Klaus babbles helplessly, getting more frustrated as his diaphragm spasms.

“No, no, no, don’t ever be sorry for that.” Diego groans loudly, experimentally grinding his rock hard cock into Klaus’ thigh as he trembles and jerks underneath him.

Along with being ridiculously turned on, seeing Klaus so vulnerable and embarrassed by perfectly normal responses from his body has only made him more desperate to show him how okay it is, how loved he is no matter what.

“B-but...” Klaus stammers, whining as he’s cut off agitatedly by the fit of hiccuping.

“You just let it all out,” Diego hushes him, reaching down to gentle peck his lips. Both men groan as the movement causes their crotches to slide together, moistened with sweat and semen.

“Daddy’s going to help you relax...” Klaus mewls when Diego breaks the contact and barely has time to react before Diego is sliding down his body, down in between his legs.

Diego blows hot air onto his crotch just to watch him squirm, licking his lips subconsciously as he gently parts his ass cheeks to exposed his tender hole.

Diego buffs a breath, readjusting himself as he grinds into the mattress, before Klaus’ whine stops him at the entrance.

“I...don’t think that’s a good idea!” Klaus cries out in a hurried breath, propped up on his elbows. He tries to bashfully close his legs and Diego forces them open.

His stomach growls in protest and he winces.

“My tummy is all...what if I...?” Klaus murmurs, trailing off in embarrassment in between tiny, aborted sounds from his throat. Diego regretfully pulls up from the mouth-watering tasks, brow furrowed in concern. Klaus is squirm and definitely uncomfortable, but the man looks completely wrecked and his dick curving thickly against his stomach is all the confirmation Diego needs that he should continue.

“This will help with your hiccups and the cramps.” Diego offers soothingly, rubbing gentle circles in Klaus’ lower belly that the man above him fucking melts into, “And worst case scenario? I get hit in the face with a little air and have to change my sheets when I come all over my mattress.”

If Klaus couldn’t form words before, now he’s completely speechless, staring at Diego with his face flushed and an adorable expression of confusion, shock and desire fighting for supremacy.

To make sure his intentions are crystal clear, Diego moans loudly as he dives in between Klaus’ cheeks, gently circling his tongue around his oversensitive, puckered entrance.

He can’t tell without seeing that Klaus is already a wreck, practically vibrating out his skin with the hiccups only adding to the tremors as his body shakes in overstimulation.

Diego keeps a possessive hand on his belly, grounding himself as he continues to rub gently. When he thinks Klaus is prepared, he presses his entire tongue in to the tight passage and only gives him a second to adjust to the stretch before he begins fucking him with it savagely.

“Fuck, Diego...I....oh, don’t stop...please!” Klaus’ reverential rambling is interrupted again as Diego feels his belly constrict briefly underneath his warm palm, tummy gurgling before he burps again loudly.

“Oh, ex-squeeze me!” The sigh that Klaus releases is almost pleasurable and he thrashes at the sensation as Diego groans whorishly into his hole, vocalising his approval as he continues to ravage the pulsating walls inside of his loved.

“Told you I’d make it good, did I?” Diego moans, pulling off and make sure Klaus can see how much he’s enjoying himself. His hair is messed up and his dark eyes are dancing as he swipes at the wetness dripping down his chin, collects it with his fingers and feeds it back into his mouth.

“Yes, Daddy.” Klaus moans, practically shrieking in surprise when Diego inserts two fingers inside him, groaning at the pleasant burn as they stretch him out.

“Tell Daddy how you feel.” Diego presses, scissoring with his fingers as he pushes his free hand a little cruelly into the softness of Klaus’ stomach, enjoying the hard spring back beneath his hand.

“So full.” Klaus manages with an effort, spine going taut when Diego crooks his fingers inside him just so.

“Are you so stuffed you can’t take anymore?” Diego asks, removing his hand from Klaus’ belly to strip his own dick, too turned on by his own words.

“No, need more, please!” Klaus’ hips work back into Diego’s hand, making his rounded belly jut prettily into the air as he wriggles on his back. He’s so fucking beautiful Diego could shed a tear himself if he wasn’t so busy working himself in up to his wrist inside all of the hot, tight slickness.

“You can have more if you can come like this, without Daddy touching your dick.” Diego commands, beginning to slam his fingers into Klaus’ prostate repeatedly, “Can you do that?”

“Need to come, yes, please, fuck me!” Klaus screams in frustration.

Diego gives his dick one last hard squeeze (down boy, stay boy) before acquiescing and burying his head back between Klaus’ legs. He marvels for a second at the sight of his entire hand moving inside the other man before he ducks his head. He has no fucking idea how Klaus can be so insanely tight and take all this, but he manages to shove his tongue into the magically accomodating space to join his fist.

“Fuck, Diego, coming!” It’s all the warning Diego gets before Klaus’ sweet hole clamps down around him so suddenly around him that he worries his hand might break, then blessedly releases. He’s bucking wildly and honest to god screaming, and if this is how his siblings find him, then Diego can only say he’s enjoyed the ride.

Aware that he may not have long to spare and unable to ignore his own arousal for a second longer, Diego pulls his hand out as slowly he can manage.

In his blissed post orgasmic haze, Klaus barely seems to feel it, murmuring satedly and unbothered when Diego flips him roughly onto his belly and begins rutting urgently against his ass crack.

Diego has never been so grateful for his thoroughness as a lover as his already drilling dick slips easily through the spit and sweat lubricating Klaus’ peachy little ass crack.

“Daddy’s gunna fill you up with his come now, okay, baby?” Diego says, unsure if he’s talking to himself or Klaus, whose head is sleepily pillowed on his forearms, who hums happily in approval.

He hurriedly parts Klaus’ cheeks with one hand and lines himself up with the other, letting out a gut punched groan as he slides easily inside.

Klaus squeezes around his length teasingly, slick ass checks pressing together invitingly, and the visual alone would be almost enough to pull him over if Diego’s entire being wasn’t suddenly frozen in shock at how tight Klaus is around him, taking his fist, his tongue and now his cock.

He’s basically shuddering with need as he holds himself above Klaus, chest heaving and dripping with sweat, stranded for so many hours in an untended state of arousal and so focused on making Klaus feel better than he just can’t get there.

“Fuck.” Diego whines desperately and the sleepy Seance must sense his frustrating because he’s suddenly very much a participant, clenching and rolling his hips back so he’s impaling himself up to the hilt on Diego, buried deep inside him.

“Come on, Daddy, need you to feel you.” Klaus coaxes sweetly with his too talented tongue, “Want you to fill me up till I can’t take anymore. Wanna taste you in the back of my throat, plug myself up so I can stay stuffed full of your come....so thick with it that it drips around and down my thighs, taste it in the back of my throat...”

Diego roars, contorts in two to press his face into the dimpled small of Klaus’ back as the force of his orgasm capitulates him forward. He grips tightly into the gentle curves around his lover’s hips as his body is trying to emulate his lover’s words by burying himself as deep inside him as he can, staining him and making him.

When he finishes after what seems like an eternity later, he slumps beside Klaus, who wriggles happily into his arms, slicking their chests with the bodily fluids still clinging there.

“Need to get clean.” Diego murmurs sleepily, nose wrinkling fondly as Klaus pushes him back and begins lapping wetly at the mess on his chest.

“Shame, to waste that.” Klaus murmurs to himself.

Diego’s eyes widen helplessly and he can’t help the blush that spreads across his cheeks as Klaus reaches back between his own legs, producing his fingers slick with Diego’s come and popping them into his mouth with a contented hum.

“Would you believe me if I said I was hungry again?” Klaus grins filthily.

Diego chuckles and pulls Klaus into his chest as the two drift off, filthy and bloated and satiated.


End file.
